


Insults

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Draco just can't stop insulting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insults

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wwmrsweasleydo (WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/gifts).



"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat as he saw Draco enter WWW.

"Ever heard of customer service, Weasley? No, I guess not, seeing that your family never had the money to take you shopping." Draco sneered.

"You -" Ron was speechless in his anger as he charged toward Draco, his face flushed an angry red.

Before he could reach him, George stepped in front of him and greeted his customer with a sweet, if fake, grin on his face. "Master Malfoy, what an honour! What can we do for you today?" George curtsied, which decidedly relieved the tension as both Ron and Draco couldn't help but grin, or smirk in Draco's case, at the odd performance.

"Hello George. Nothing for me today. I just wanted to ask Ron for lunch." 

George stepped to the side to allow Draco to grab Ron's hand and drag him out of the store.

"I can't believe you still fall for the old insults," he chuckled when they were outside.

"Oh, come on, Draco, you love it when we argue." Ron grinned and added as an afterthought: "Stinking ferret!"

"What did you call me, you abominable Wea-"

Ron cut him off with a kiss, quelling the argument, for today. There was no way they would ever stop insulting each other; they just enjoyed it too much.


End file.
